love, hope, undesired
by mortaltwilight09
Summary: ok the title used to be love hope emo kid but i figured it really didnt appeal to the audiance enough.SO it is about a girl that is orphan but the volturi adopt her for because of somthing that happend years ago ALEC/OC.and rated m for langue
1. Chapter 1

Love, some say love is useless not needed pain in deskys I used to think that way until I meet him Alec volturi my own personal pain in despise.

When I got home from school I was moping around today was the day I was going to move to Italy volturi the lady who runs the foster care I live at right now says it is amazing and I will love my new foster parents. I told her I doubt it I never like my foster parents they end up giving me back right away. I guess it is because where ever I go I am a walking mood downer, in idiot form I am a emo and I have ever reason to be one when I was five my parents died I haven't ever cracked a smile since. Well that is not true only two things can make me crack a smile anything vampire and gothic emo like. Therefore, when I find a new family I tell them up front, how I am, and that is usually a deal breaker but if that does not work and the family thinks, they can make the apathetic kid happy. Then I ignore them accidentally leave red food coloring razorblades in the bathroom and make sure there whole happy neighborhood can here my music that includes slipknot, bullet for my valentine avenge7fold, Marilyn Manson and I don't have to try much after that.

As I packed Anna a little girl at the home ran up to me she was more like a little sister she was also the second thing that made me smile

"I don't want you to leave sapphira I gonna miss you" I smiled at her child like behavior she was to young for me to tell her about my methods.

"Don't worry love I will be back soon and we will be together again and we will play monopoly when I return like we always do" this brought the biggest smile to her face I swear it would have made the casshire cat jealous.

"You have to circle promise cause"

"Because circle promises don't break, I know Hun" by the dangerous look she was giving me, she was not happy with my interruption.

" sorry hunny but you know I will be back and I know I will be back so go play and I will see you in a week promise ok."

"Okay I think I will allow that "I smiled at my thoughts, her words reminded me of a young me I just hope she doesn't end up like me I have no future for me. I said my good byes before going to the bathroom to pack my toothbrush and hair brush

When I got to the bathroom I looked in the mirror, I saw nothing spectacular

I had raven black hair and eyes to match. My hair was cut in a very emo kind of style with shaggy layers and side bangs that covered my eyes. Today I had a bat clip in my hair and a matching necklace around my neck I always thought my hair was the best quality. A light olive skin tone and a pretty good fatigue but nothing like a models body. Today I wore a pare of dark blue skinny jeans with holes every which way even a ripped line just below my butt, these jeans would surly scare off the new family, if they didn't my shirt sure would it was a low cut disturbed tight t-shirt. That was cut diagonal down my stomach and stitched back up with safety pins. I loved it because they would hate it.

One of the volunteers from the home drove me to the airport and dropped me off I was 15 years old so I could handle myself and I have been doing this airport thing since I was five years old the airport people knew me by heart. They did not like me much. Before I knew I t I was on the plane to Italy ugh If I was going on vacation and not to make this family's life a living hell I might enjoy it there I might even take a tour or two but this was not fun time it was work time.

I eventually fell asleep and dreamed of the most reached night in my life the night I lost my parents we were driving home from my school play I was one of the rainbow fishes in the under the sea special. When I was singing in the back seat my father dint even notice the truck coming our way it side swiped us our car flipped three times I fainted once I saw the truck coming towards us. When the police came they found me a few yards away from the Accident still passed out when I woke I was an orphan.

I woke up in a sweet the old ladies sitting next to me was still snoring so I went back to sleep and prayed not to have that dream again I didn't deserve it I already had to live through it.

The flight attendant woke me up once we landed. I dreaded getting off the plane to go see the new family but I had to do it the sooner I get it over with the sooner I get back to New York and Anna.

After I got my bag form luggage claim, I went to meet them. The new most unlucky family alive but when I saw what was supposed to be a them happy little suburban family was a her in a business suit. She was very beautiful like a model. she was Wearing a very weird crest around her neck it was like a v. but what really made me smile were her eyes, she had purple eyes, I have always wanted purple eyes I might actually like this one but that changed nothing I promised I would make it back to Anna.

"hello young one my name is Heidi" I am the volturi maid you can say, I bring them there food every day" at he own words she smiled I did not understand, if I was her I would be pissed off if I had to serve someone.

"Hey "was all I said

"Mr. Aro will be so pleased to meet the new family member we have a very big family I think you will love it"

" I doubt it and I am going to tell you the truth I am not staying here long you will return me in no time" this time it was her turn to be confused they usually are but once I looked up from the ground she was still smiling not confused at all.

"Well just wait till you meet Chelsea one of my best friends she usually has a way with people." grrrrrrrrrrrrr confused again ugh I hate this woman, my brain started to hurt so I shut up before I seemed like a complete idiot. She will find out what I mean in a few minutes on the ride to her home sweet home. Once we got out side, I looked for a mini van or some lame car but what we found was a limo. If I were not being stubborn, I would faint right now.

When we got into the car house thing, I put in my headphones and got out my ipod. I sat back waiting for her to tell me to turn it down or yell but she just sat there smiling at me god she was annoying. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

disclamer-ok this is the second story in my contest plezz vote on wich story u want me to finish writing

the song of this chapter is .......bum bum bum da...................head strong by trapt,tears dont fall by bullet fro my valentine and i hate everyhting about you by 3 days grace.

so ya go ahead and do ya'lls thang and press that little review button i mean if u liked my story if not dint be haters k i dont like haters.


	2. ahhh knock first

When we were driving I expected to look out my window and see a suburb neighborhood that I would eventually spray paint red and black. But no I saw a huge fricken clock tower. Then we came to a stop in front of a huge business looking what a great opportunity.

"Why are you taking me to an office "I said with a sneer?

"Why are you so grim all the time you remind me of Jane I have a feeling you two will get along nicely look you are part of our family get used to it. That is all I will say at this moment."

"What ever just take me to your leader" I was being sarcastic but Heidi just smiled and muttered something like "you have no ideal".

Once we got into the building even I have to admit the room was beautiful there was beautiful arches with old English designs chiseled into the walls it reminded me of a fancy opera house. I once went to an opera house my parents took me when I was 5 years old I remember I would not sit still I made them so mad.

" ah great heidi you have returned with the child" the voice seemed like it came out of no where until I took hold of my surroundings we were in a throne room I guessed, I say that because there were three thrones at the front of the room. Wow these people must really be rich.

"yes master Aro" as I looked up at him he was weird looking it pale papery skin and jet black hair a little past his shoulder blades I would have though he was a hippy if it weren't for the fancy suit he was wearing, no hippy would be caught dead in a suit trust me I have been adopted by a lot of hippies in my day thinking that they are getting a free spirited daughter when really they are getting a pain in the ass girl who loves to talk about politics yah I don't really but it helps them make up there mind sooner to take me back to the orphanage.

Once I was done cheating out is gross looking cloths I looked at his face he was beautiful like Heidi was but a little less he looked worn and used but as an all together he was like 34 years old. His eyes are which set me off they were red blood red I loved it they were gorgeous I know changed my favorite eye color from violet to red I reminded me of my favorite lipstick called vampire red I got it from Goth topic my favorite place ever. These people were seeming less bad. By the minute. No I had to ember my goal.

"Who the fuck are you" right beside me I heard Heidi gasp at my comment. But Aro just smiled what Is wrong with these people were they enable to get the fact I was being a bitch to them because usually normal people would be frowning at me or trying to get me to talk about how shitty my life Is. But with these weirdoes they just keep smiling god I hate them but love them at the same time ugh confused once a fucking agaiN.

"Ahh child you give e me refreshing reminder how our world has changed" what a fucking idiot hippy wannabe

"Heidi go get everyone that not including the wives just the guard. I want young sapphira to meet them after all it will be her family to" she gave Aro a questioning look.

"Yes sir "wow she is whipped bad and I doubt he is even giving her any.

Once she left he held out his hand for me to shake I obliged. But once I touched his hand I felt all of my memories everything I ever experienced out in the open .I quickly retracted my hand.

"What the fuck was that" be fore he could answer a swarm of people came into the room

"Ahh everyone is here I see" I turned orotund and what I saw a group of pale red eyed models.

"Wow what a nice Brady bunch you got here"

"She is a sarcastic one Aro are you sure about this" I heard a voice behind me I spun around and saw another pair of pale people with the same red eyes. God that is a lot of contacts.

"I agree Aro but I do think we should keep this one I see a great relationship in the making"

" ah Marcus Caius I would like you to meet sapphira" Aro looked at me then pointed to a very blond man with a scowl sown on his face he was wearing a robe looking thing but I could tell he was wearing a suit just below it.

"This is Caius. And next to him is Marcus they are my brothers ." Marcus looked so sad and apathetic he was wearing a robe also but once again with a suit.

"And now you shall meet everyone else" he motioned me to follow him to the line of people. I followed I don't know why usually my smart ass self would say something rude

"This is Afton and Chelsea he pointed to couple holding hands the boy who I was assuming was Afton was hansom he had brown hair and a suit like everyone else in the room had on. And next to him Chelsea wearing a very elegant looking dress she was beautiful like Heidi.

Next we have corin. Corin was simple looking yet beautiful at the same time also wearing an elegant dress but less fancy as Heidi's and Chelsea's.

And we have reneta a another beautiful girl who was standing next to a man who looked latain.

"This is Santiago and next to him is Felix." Felix was a very big, tall, and thick man. He looked like a pro fighter.

"Next we have dimitri" demitri was tall and lean he has short, frosted brown hair.

" and finally we have Jane and alec the twins. Jane looked like she was about my age or maybe a little younger than me but she was really slim and fragile looking. She had her blond hair down it was shiny and silky almost past her shoulder blades. I looked up to meet her face she was glaring at me with her child like face, I glared right back at her with even more power in my looked furiously at me because I challenged her then she caught a look at Aro giving her a very powerful look, even I was kind of shocked by his face from what I saw he was a happy perky person. Jane quickly looked away cursing under her breath. I wanted to win that glare off fair and square and Aro ruined it for me. I Looked past Jane finally and saw a beautiful boy he was slightly taller than me with beautiful hair almost covering his eyes in the front and in the back it was a little longer. His face hypnotized me to no end. He was wearing a suit like everyone else in the room but his was more casual. But his face it is what made me crazy I couldn't look away and neither could he it was like we were the only ones in the I heard someone clear there throat. It was Aro ugh I hated him now.

Well now that you have gotten acquainted with everyone Dmitri will show you to you room.

"Yes master" Demitri replied what the fuck why was he calling this dude master oh if he wanted me to call him master also he is gonna get a swift kick in his ass.

Dimitri grabbed my bag and started walking words the staircase at the corner of the room I followed. Once we got out of earshot I decided I needed to talk to this guy

So dimitri why the fuck do you all have red eyes and pale skin and beautiful looks and why did you call that ass whole down there master I want to know all of these things now so tell me….. Now. He smiled at my attempt to scare him I would to if I were him.

" we all have red eyes because we all wanted contacts like that and we don't go into the sun a lot and thank you for calling me beautiful but you're a little to young for me.

"Oh to bad we could have made a beautiful couple oh well your loss" I decide to be sarcastic. He just laughed at me.

"I know sorry but I don't think I am good enough for you plus I think you have a crush on someone else I wouldn't want to get in the way of that. And why do you only have one bag we will have to take you shopping"

"What, and no you don't because I am not staying that long I am going back so I left the rest of my cloths at the orphanage.

"This place is not all that bad we are kind of like family. I think you will like it here"

" sorry but I already have a family see there is this girl at the orphanage she is like my sister I need to get back to her I promised."

"Ok whatever you say you can get your things in order if you want someone will be up here to get you for your dinner.

Alec pov

"Hey lover boy go get the human it is her dinner time" Felix said

"Felix shut it and don't call me lover boy"

"Oh yaw I should be calling dimirtri that I heard there conversation in the hall earlier she likes him not you" I growled at his comment I don't know why but I felt so protective over her already.

"Felix I will kick your ass now leave me alone"

"Whatever just go get the emo girl?"

I went up stairs to get her.

Sapphira pov

When I heard a knock at my door I just got out of the shower so I rapped my towel around my body and went to answer the door. I opened it a little and saw Alec standing there I quickly closed the door right in his face.

Sorry um your dinner is ready "

Ok I will be there in a second" ugh I embarrassed my self in front of the hottest guy on earth.

I let go of the towel and looked around for my bra and underwear once I got those on I put on some bright yellow skinny jeans when I was about to put on my sick puppies shirt someone walked in I quickly turned around and there Alec was once he saw me he covered his eyes. This time I would not act like a fool.

"You know you don't have to cover your eyes I am not naked I have a bra on it is just like a swim suit." he uncovered his eyes and took in my body I had a fairly good body I mean I looked great in a bikini because I had a skinny waist and kind of big boobs.

"I would be less distracted if you would put on a shirt" he stated. So I put on a shirt

"Well now what did you want before you walked in on me you peeping tom" I smiled at him.

"Before you eat there will be a family meeting in the throne room"

"Ah ha I knew it" I yelled as loud as I could. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"What I knew it was a throne room"

"Ok let us go" he lead me down the familiar hall I went down earlier with Dimitri

"So how do you like the castle and the people in it" he questioned

"I like it a lot and I have only met a few people that I like but that is because I haven't meet everyone. Like dimitri I love that boy but unfortunally I am to young for him. To bad I will be leaving in a week"

"What the fuck why are you leaving" he asked I loved that he wisent whipped and could cuss I thought it was so fucking hot when guys major turn on.

"I have to return home to my sister plus I think I know just the right things to get on your dads nerves."

"Oh well see after the meeting you will not want to move. You won't be able to". His word confused me ugh I hate these people usually I am the confusing one now I am the one being confused.


	3. truth

Once we went through the big wooden doors I saw everyone there, and then some wow this guy had a huge family I really did not understand this because in my opinion kids sucked the only child I have grown to like is Anna other than that I have hated everyone else. As I looked at Aro, he was giving me a very devilish grin that rather made me want to hide in a corner. He reminded me of a clown as if he was trying to seem happy and make people smile but he just came off plane creepy. Next to the three stooges mopey, grumpy and creepy, there was a man he was a tall, dark-haired man with a hint of an olive tone in his chalky complexion. But his eyes were not like everyone else's his were golden like a pond of gold that I could just swim in it was peaceful to look at them don't get me wrong I was not interested in the guy himself he was so square but his eyes were great.

"Ah Alec sapphira I am glad you are here" you may now we can start, sapphira this is Eleazar.

"So Eleazar are we going to keep this one" Aro asked oh my fuckin god what is with these people always confusing me.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus I must speak with you in private if you will he pointed to the tower of the castle" omg I want to go to sleep so bad no wait I want to eat then sleep.

" ok everyone we will be right back down do not move" as they walked up the stairs everyone started talking as I went and walked back to my temporary room. However, something caught my arm. I turned around and it was Alec.

"What do you think you are doing, Aro said to stay."

"Do you always do what you are told, "as I was saying that I made a motion that suggested he was whipped then I decided my mouth did not want to stop talking there. Therefore, if Aro told you, that you couldn't jack off would that stop you? The thought made me laugh.

"That is none of your business and why are you laughing"

"Because if you didn't jack off then you would not be experienced when I am ready for you big boy" I laughed again at the exspretion on his face it was very hilarious.

"Come on Alec lets walk on the wild side and leave this meeting it is gonna be boring anyway plus I thin k someone is too whipped at the moment and I want that to be my job." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along before he could say anything.

"So what do you want to do miss pushy?"

He asked

"O calm down you know that whole I am always responsible thing well it makes you look less attractive" yah right as if he could look less attractive ever.

"Yah that is why you are already trying to get into my pants" he stated \

" oh well if you want me to play hard to get I can I wont even tease you just say the word and I will stop trying to get into your pants as you call it"

"Ok fine but first" as he was talking he was slowly but surly walking towards me before I knew it my back was against the wall. And his hands were at my waist slowly going down to my ass and his soft plump lips were slowly moving closer to mine, as his hand was fully on my ass his lips stopped and he whispered

"I am now saying the word" after that, he completely let go of me and started walking away from me. What the fuck was he challenging me cause if so challenge accepted. I walked a little faster than usual to catch up to him and when I did, I walked ahead of me wiggling my hips and ass a little more than usual. Out of my perfural vision, I saw him adjusting himself. Oh, yah I was so going to win wiggling my hips is not even one of my best tricks and I already had him hard for me.

When we reentered the throne room Jane came stomping up to us

"Were have you two been, Alec you should know better."

"Ok sibling time to talk I should get going now" as I was trying to get past Jane she would not let me.

" oh no this involves you two you little slut, I saw you drag my brother off'" by that time everyone was looking at our little scene might as well give them a show plus no one calls me a slut no matter how true it was.

"Ok now listen you Barbie wannabe bitch I am not a slut. And it is not of your business what I do ok you little cunt bitch"

"Oh go find a corner and cut yourself like the little emo you are "her words stung a little more than I should have let them I did not do that stuff anymore"

"Wow what a low stoop so Jane was did Aro find you; I mean I know you are not his kid. so did your parents beat you did they just not want a little sadistic bitch for a daughter, could it be you got raped by your dad or did they die cause if they did they went to hell for having a daughter like you. I knew it was low to go to parents. And yes, I felt guilty but she made me so mad.

Once I looked into her eyes expecting to see tears I would be crying right now if I were her but instead I saw back nothing but black eyes that were just red I had about one second before she lunged at me but before she could reach me Felix and demitri were both holding her back but in front of my eyes I saw little Jane throw dimitri across the room and Felix was left as he was going to grab her other arm he withered to the ground in what looked like immense pain but it came out of nowhere his screams scared my ears. Now she was running for me but was stopped in her tracks by Aro he was blocking her path to me. They exchanged glances before Aro spoke.

"Jane clam your self and try to be nice to the new member of the volturi" at this Jane growled a very animal like growl

"Aro I will kill her before the venom even enters her body"

"You will not hurt her" aro voice sounded final and dangerous

"She will be very special to our guard Eleazar has shown me that much"

" what the fuck are out people talking about I want to know now because all day I have been confused and now I want fucking answers and I want them right fucking now"

"Well sapphira we are all vampires and we drink human blood." I was somewhat scared at first when she put the emphasis on human blood then I took it what she was saying and I started cracking out laughing

" haha you want me to believe that you are vampires I am freaking obsessed with vampires and know every thing about them you people don't have fangs there are beds not coffins and you don't turn into bats." now it was their turn to start laughing uncontrollable

"Naive child" Chelsea stated .everyone was still laughing when Caius cleared his throat

"Aro I believe you should explain to this child everything if she is going to stay she must know the rules."

"Yes brother I believe you are right" Aro straightened his coat and started talking

"Ok dear one I will start with your parent they are a huge part in this story. When they meet your father was a half breed he was half vampire and your mother was a human your father feel in love with your mother he told her what he was and she did not care they later got married and well of course had you. You should have come out a fourth vampire but instead you were all human like your mother. The night they died it was no accident they were murdered by the Romanian vampires, they were after you and your parents happened to be in their way so they killed them and when they were about to finally get you a pack of wolves came by far more wolves than vampires so the Romanians retreated and left you for the police to find they were going to find you again when you were older but we go to you first."

"Why were they after me why did they have to kill them" by this time I was crying and I was on the ground not caring that everyone was looking at me.

'they were after your power you have a great gift in you" his statement made it all that much worse

"No I do not I am just plain old me my parents died for nothing special I am not special I am nothing."

"No you are not you have a very powerful power you can steal others powers and decide to keep it or destroy it or even give it back if you want. You are very special" I was surprised when I looked up and I did not find Aro talking it was Marcus he was actually smiling at me.

"No I don't want this I don't want any of this I want to die, but first I want to murder the basterds that killed my parents.

"And you will get revenge on them but first we must change you into a vampire" Aro's word pierced my heart I did not want to live forever like them I just wanted to kill the Romains.

"If you don't mind I need to take a walk and sort things out. With that, I got up and left out the front doors.

Jane's pov

Alec was about to follow sapphira out the door but I stopped him with my arm I needed to go.

"Alec I will go talk to her" I simply replied when he gave me a weird look for stopping him

"No you wont you will end up killing her and we don't need that right now" he spat his words at me as if I was not to be trusted

"Look I am going not you" with that I raced out of the room and followed sapphira's sent to a little park were she was just sitting in the rain crying. I walked over to her and sat down beside her

" what do you want Jane I know I deserve what ever you want to say to me but can it happen later I don't think I can take it now" she sounded so broken so I decided she needed to know my storY.

"I am hear to talk to you, do you want to know my story since I know yours now." she shook her head yes

Well I started when me and Alec were about 15 years old like you we were always know as out cast our mother died during child birth and back when me and Alec were children that was not considered a good sign so we were bullied a lot. It did not help that I was sexually molested by my father, and people did know about that so it did not help our case. Alec was always helping me taking me out every day so I would be home little as possible he did not heal my pain but he numbed it a little. One day we were walking around our neighborhood when some kids came up they were taunting Alec and me then one boy punched Alec. I lost control and I was just thinking of how I wanted that boy to be in pain then in front of my eyes he fell to the ground with me standing over him glaring down at him he died from his brain frying but he had no noticeable damage. A year had past since then and the other children that day talked so we were rumored to be witches but there was no proof. no one bullied us very much they were scared but we were scared to go outside because people would throw things at us so we spent a lot of time inside with my father. He decided that he was going to be drunk that day and come into my room. When he came in he kicked Alec out before Alec left he told me to do the same thing I did that day with the boy that punched Alec so I did I thought of all the pain that he caused me and used it against him he also died when Alec heard the screams of our father he said we had to pack up and leave e our town so we did In the dead of the night but we were to late the towns people were already after us they caught up to us and prepared us to be burnt at the stake. Aro saved us and killed the whole town in the process .and that is how we ended up here

"Jane I am so … Ummm I am you know for what, what I said earlier."

"It is ok should say sorry to but like you I suck at apologizing so are we friends or enemies."

"How about frienemies I like the sound of that "

"Me too" Jane gave me a worry smile

"Plus I am you need a friend to go shopping with because you are a lot like me and I can tell you don't like dressing like a wannabe Barbie."

"Sorry to tell you this but we have to dress like this"

"Haha not while I am around thing will change trust me"

"I have a feeling we will get along great when I am not trying to kill you" I just smiled at her joke thing that might not have really been a joke I decided while I had Jane with me I should take advantage of it so I asked her about vampires and the rest of the world I was dyeing to know about. She answered every single one of them finally I was down to the two questions I really wanted answered

"So Jane what is with the eyes?"

"Well the volturi have red eyes because we drink humans Eleazar had golden eyes because he drinks from animals and all vampires have black eyes when they are hungry."

"Wow so vampires actually drink from animals wow what pusses they are so human"

" exactly and animals taste discussing like as if a human easting dirt, and human blood is like chocolate to humans it is great."

"And also your brother what's the deal with him I am guessing you already know what happened between us since vamps have like super hearing"

"Yah everyone in the throne room heard you two Felix was not happy about it, but other than that everyone was laughing there asses off "

"Why was Felix not happy about it "

" well he finds newbie's like a prize first one to sleep with them wins him and dimitri get a kick out of it and he was pissed Alec beat him to you, don't worry Alec has nothing to do with the bet "

"Oh glad to know I am a prize gee now I have to get revenge and I know a certain friend that is gonna help me"

"Oh I love revenge it is sweet and best served cold. It is ice cream."

At that we were off ready to go back to the castle with a ton of stuff in my head like getting back at dimitri and Felix, playing my game with Alec, and I soon had to become a vamp so yah what a great week ahead of me.


	4. never love again

Once I and Jane got back from the park we went our separate ways because we had to change, we were drenched from the rain outside. Once I got to my room I decided to take another shower because I was on the dirty ground when it was all muddy and gross. So I got in the shower for the second time today and got all cleaned up. By the time I got done in the shower it was dark out side so I got dressed in my skelanimal pajama shorts, and when I say shorts I mean shorts they looked like the kind of shorts that a preppie slut would wear in the summer they practically screamed of course they were perfect for a time like this. They were red and black my favorite colors. When I looked in my bag for the matching shirt it was no where in sight. I must have left it at the home god me. So I put on a red tank top that showed all the right places it was low enough but not to low to give my cleavage just the right amount of tease to it, it was also tight around my belly so it showed just the right amount of curves. When I was done getting dressed looked in the mirror I looked kind of sluty but not to bad. Of course I would never let Anna see me in this I don't want her to end up like me that is why when I am around her I set a great example.

Then the thought occurred to me, Anna I can't ever leave this castle now that I know there secret. What if I never see her again I would be devastated. I decided then what ever it takes I would see her one last time before I got changed in to a vamp. And I still don't know when that will be. Even though Jane answered most of my questions I still had a lot more.

I needed to stop thinking so glum. It is probably cause I am starved they still have not feed me. And I am certainly not going to wait around for them to come get me so I can eat. I am sure I can find the kitchen all on my own. So I put on my black and white zebra slippers and was out the door. After about a half an hour of searching I decided to find someone to just help me cause there is now way in hell I will ever find it in this huge ass castle. Oh but wait how am I going to find someone when I don't even know were I am. God. I will just keep walking and hope to god I don't fall though a trap door. I laughed out loud at the thought of me falling through a trapped door and like it leading to a kitchen. That would be great. Right when I was turning the corner I saw a man he must have been part of the security I cleared my throat so he would look my way. But when he did I knew it was not a good sign his eyes were coal black and If I remember correct it means this vamp was hungry. He sniffed the air and started walking towards me. Out of instinct I walked backwards.

"Um it is ok I don't need your help anymore" I nearly whispered

"oh no it would be my honor to help the human" he gave me a grin that told me he wanted to do more than help me. At this I screamed at the top of my lunges after about a second his hands were on my mouth and neck, in an instant his lips were coming closer I closed my eyes for the inevitable I was going to die or be a vampire. But I suddenly heard a very loud smash I opened my eyes to see that my neck and mouth were handless and then I looked over to the smash standing there was my hero Alec holding the ten times bigger man by the trout at least a foot up in the air I was amazed.

"you might want to get back to work, now" his words sound so threatening they even scared me but the guard was not fazed at all

" ant who are you to stop me from taking a bit out of you little play thing you are not your sister you cant torcher me like she can" I looked to Alec his eyes were dangerous by then.

"she is no play thing she is here to be turned by orders of Aro himself. And even if that went the case I could torcher you and you should count your blessings that I don't. "alec's words sounded very promising. But I was almost positive the guard got the point after Alec said Aro's name.

"I should tear you to shreds right now and you know I can, because if I couldn't well then I really would not be a higher rank than you now would I"

"yes sir I understand" before the vamp went running off he gave me a death glare so I stuck my tong out at him like a child would. He growled. And went running off.

"wow I am glad you came when you did thanks"

"haha you owe me much more than a thanks think the brave hero deserves a kiss" he gave me a devilish grin that suggested he wanted more than just an innocent kiss.

"oh I am sorry I though you said the that you did not want me to flirt with you anymore"

"well I think it Is only fair" is stopped him in mid sentence

"I think it is only fair if you point me in the direction of the kitchen I am starved"

"let's go" he smiled and lead me down a few hall ways and then down the hall that my room was in then we turned the corner and there it was the kitchen It was like five feet away from my room I just went the wrong way.

When we walked into the kitchen it was very nice like one I could dream of. But right now any kitchen would look nice to me. I dug through the fridge it was very empty looking there was water and vegetables and fruits in there it was like I was at a health food store. So I shut the fridge and opened the cupboards. No chip bag in sight god what did these people think teenagers ate.

"what are things not up to your standards" I glared at Alec what an ass whole

"Come on lets go" he said with a sigh

"where are we going" I said subspecialty

"don't you want good food come on I have a car lets go get something for you" his words shocked me he was being nice to me not witty not a butt whole.

"ok but I am not getting dressed we can go through a drive through" I made my point

"trust me I am not complaining about how you are dressed at all" he laughed at his own joke but it kind of made me want to put cloths on now. But I did not want to ugh the pig

"I put on my jack selington coat and went to meet Alec in his car I don't know what I expected to see for his car. When I stepped out side I found what I was looking for it looked like the car from the best movie alive transformers. It looked like jazz the silver one that sadly died.

"I got in and felt like a spy it was great"

When we were driving around I did not recognize any of the places around us. don't get me wrong the sights in its self were great but it was no America where you have to drive like a mile and there is a fast food place. We had to drive a few miles according to Alec. Once we finally got to a golden arched McDonalds sign my tummy was already growling. We went thought the drive through like Alec promised we could.

"alright human what do you want" he asked with disgust dripping his every word.

"I want a happy meal "he just laughed at me

"your fifteen years old and you eat happy meals still"

"I love the little toy that comes with them oh and I want chicken. With sprite to drink" he smiled and shock his head at me but still ordered me my happy meal. when we go to the paying window there was a very perky looking girl there ready to take our money. When she laid eyes on Alec I could tell she was just undressing him with her eyes. And for some reason this made me mad.

"um that will be 6.50 sirs" she said in a very flirty voice. For some reason I wanted Jane here right now to torcher this girl I mean me and Alec were not together but we certainly looked that way right now in the car the nerve of some people.

"here you go keep the change" he handed her a 20 dollar bill. She smiled a very flirty smile. And handed him a folded piece of paper.

"and you can keep this" she literally made her boobs stick out like a mile when she was handing Alec her number. Now I had to do something. So I grabbed her number and tossed it out the window right in front of her face. Then I put my arms around alec's neck slowly making little kisses down his neck I heard him chuckle and drive to the next window immediately I got off of him.

"what was that" he asked still laughing

"it was me having fun, I hate people like that "I said this with all seriousness. Next we pulled up to the window where I get to get my food. There was a guy there waiting for us at the window

"so do I get to that to you with this guy? Just wondering" alec questioned

"no because this guy is an American eagle guy so he is not going to hit on me because I am a hot gothic kind of girl.

Once I got my food I was happier than a tornado in a trailer park I decided to wait to eat until we got to the castle I did not want to get any crumbs in this beautiful car. So I waited as we were coming up to the castle I expected alec to slow down but he never did I tapped his shoulder expecting an explanation.

"Do you really want to go back to the castle already I told Aro I would have you back by eight it is only seven thirty right now"

"ok were we going to go if we don't have to leave until then? I refuse to eat in you car it is way to beautiful."

"it is ok I don't mind if you do it is not even one of my best cars it is one of the lower cars I have."

"then give it to me" I said with a smile hoping that he would. But some how I knew better than to think so.

"maybe I will get you a car for your birthday, when is your birthday?" he questioned this gave me a great ideal.

"hey lets play 20 questions that way we know a little bit about each other."

"ok fine with me"

"ok but you have to tell nothing but the truth any matter how embarrassing. And I get to go first with my 20 questions" I knew this was not how you played but o well there was still things I wanted to know about.

"my first question is can vampires eat regular food?"

"yes they can but it taste like tithe said with a smile

"then do it eat something right now" I offered him a French fry he quickly put it in his mouth and chewed it fast.

"happy "he nearly chocked out

"yes very pleased" I smiled

"so now we are playing truth or dare, are we?" he asked looking at me with his angel face and one eye brow cocked like he was so cocky himself I loved it when guys raise one eyebrow.

"you know I guess we are. This is going to be fun, your turn!" I said still looking at his face studying the features I have never seen before.

"well truth or dare then" he said it like it was a challenge for me to pick dare. I love challenges.

"dare" I simply said

"I dare you to roll down your window and sing your favorite song as loud as you can while we are driving down main street." he said like it was a god awful thing, I do that without having to be dared.

" I don't know my favorite song by heart though" as I said this he gave me and accusing look like he knew I was lying but he did not voice it.

"here hand me your ipod" he said sure of himself like he knew I had it, of course I did I never went anywhere without it. But that was not the point. But I gave him my ipod anyway. He undraped my head phones with ease then plugged it into his car just then the five finger death punch song I was listening to earlier was blaring on his car speakers the lyrics entered my ears like the warmth of a blanket so warm and comforting after all music was my escape from life it was only natural that it be comforting.

"so which one of these songs is your favorite" his question was weird I had always thought about my favorite song but I came up with a new one each time I had far to many choices. After a moment of thinking the song came to me it was the one I played every time I was down. I also knew every word of it

"look for ignorance by paramour" I said with a smile on my face he soon found it and rolled down my window I sure hoped he was ready for a show. When he started driving I immediately started singing

If Imam a bad person you don't like me.

well I guess I will make my own way, it a cycle I mean circle.

I cant exited you any more where's your gavel your jury,

whets my affiance this time, your not a judge but if your gonna judge me

, well sentence me to another life.

don't want to hear your sad songs don't want to fell your pain.

Were not the same

I got stopped by the stereo speakers going down I looked back at alec his face was red from laughing so hard I guessed. I had to stop you or we would get in an accident from me laughing so hard.

"awe gee thanks alec I am not that bad of a singer" I said sarcastically

"no your great" he corrected "it is just the way you were doing it was hilarious"

"will you sing another song for me please" he asked I assumed just to make me feel better.

"I don't know if you deserve to hear my awesome singing skills again." I said although I loved to sing. I was not half bad at it either.

"oh please he wined not like a child but more like an adult that was really desperate.

"Of cause everyone deserves to hear an angel sing once in a while" alec gave me a wary look telling me not to push my luck so I snatched up my ipod and went to find one of my favorite songs once I found it I put my Ipod back down and stared at alec while the song was going through the first few moments of instrumental music. Then it started.

The lights go out all around me.

One last candle to keep out the night,

And then the darkness surrounds me,

I know I am alive but I feel like vie died,

And all that's left is to accept that its over,

My dreams ran like sand through the fist that I made,

I try to keep warm but I just grow colder,

I feel like imp slipping away,

After all this has past I still will remain,

After Iv cried my last they'll be beauty from pain,

Though it wont be today some day ill hope again,

And tell be beauty from pain,

You will bring beauty from my pain,

My whole world is the pain inside me,

The best I can do is just get thought the day,

When life before is just a memories,

I wonder why god lest me just walk through this place,

And though I cant understand why this happened,

I know that I will when I look back someday,

And see how you have brought beauty from ashes,

And made me as gold pure to fight through these flames,

After all this has past I still will remain, after I have cried my last there be beauty from pain.

Though it wont be today someday ill hope again,

And they'll be beauty from pain,

You will bring beauty from my pain,

Here I am at the end of me, trying to hold to what I cant see,

I forgot how to hop ethos nights been so long,

I cling to your promise there will be a dawn,

After all this has past I still will remain, after Iv cried my last they'll be beauty from pain,

Though it wont be today someday ill hope again,

And they'll be beauty from pain,

You will bring beauty from my pain,

As I was singing the whole song I was looking at alec and him at me. His soft red black eyes bore into mine. He started heading words me lips at ready and I wanted his to kiss me so bad right then. But he stopped so close to my face he started to speech but I already was stopping him by crutching my own human lips into his cold hard ones. He kissed back and grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to his I responded by tangling my hands in his perfectly silk hair. As I was just about to let his tong into my mouth he relapsed me and broke the kiss was longing for ever since I meet him. As I gazed at him expecting an answer all I had to do was look at his eyes they were coal black with hunger.

"I am so sorry" alec said I looked at him like he was crazy

"you have nothing to apologize for I was the one who kissed you" I started hoping to make him feel better.

"I know I am sorry for letting it happen it was a mistake" he spoke" one that I will never make again while you are human" his word felt sharper than a dagger would if he would have pushed it through my heart. I said nothing.

"I need to take you home to the castle I need to go out for a while." I just nodded. I was afraid that if I talked I would cry and I refused to cry in front of we arrived back at the castle I immidatly got out and went back into my room. Not even looking behind me to alec like they d in the cheesy romance movies. As I was walking up stairs I past Chelsea and heidi they stopped me and immediately saw my red puffy eyes.

"what happened dear child" Chelsea asked

"he stopped on my heart" I said simply heidi and Chelsea looked out ragged

"was it Felix do Dmitri." was all they asked I shock my head no

"no I would not let either of them get away with doing that It was someone else. When I said rat I just walked away no longer being able to keep my face up and look brave I wanted to cry and I wanted to do it in private. Word echoed in my head from my favorite play

"_a mask that hides your face"_

"_a face that hides the pain"_

"_pain that eats your heart "_

"_a heart that nobody knows"_

I have only ever allowed myself to love three people in my life almost four.

Mom

Dad

Anna

And almost alec but he crushed all of that. I had lost every one I had ever loved Anna was still in new York and my parent were where ever people go when they die. And I would never allow alec to be one on my list so I did not care if I lost him at this point.

I lay down on my bed dreaming of my parents the night they died I had not had this dream in forever.

* * *

**authors note**

ok wow long chapter owell i loved it i hope you all do too ok i hate when authors say that they will not give another chap untill they get more reviews but really i kinda get y they do it cause right now i kinda am not feeling the love for my story i will not hold the next chapter but only because i have way to much fun writing them but really i know you people can do wayyyyyyyyyy better that what you are doing.

ok i have not given a song in a very long time sorry bout that so

chap2-bad boy by cascada because alec is a daring bad boy to sapphira,and fifteen by taylor swift because arriving in volturi is like going to a new school for her.

chap3-bedroom talk by the starting line and cut by plumb

i fing it the song titles exsplain why i choose them

chap4-alice by avril lavign because when she almost gets attacked she relizes that she her self has wonderd into a lips like morphine by kill hannah because well alecs lips dazzel her but she feels the after afect on of course beauty from pain the song she sand in the car so ya

thank you for those who follow my story you r a great help and also please review it makes me feel better as a better about my story.

also omg a big show insapration for this story is nearly famous the greatest show on earth with aaron johnson staring in it i love cheak it out


	5. i swear to drunk im not god

"as I lay there on my bed unmotionless with my sobs being the only thing I could hear. I let the darkness of what was happening finally envelope me it was all happening to fast. I remember a week ago when I though I had no more love to give away and then I meet the one guy who was perfect for me… Alec. Before that bastard my life was normal and I had at least one person that I loved with me. And now I have none and I wish not to live anymore. _What about Anna _said a voice in the back of my mind. I couldn't let that happen to her. Because then she would be alone in the world. I sobbed more into my pillow. I was stuck no matter what I was never going to see her again anyway but just the thought that she was still there for me gave me comfort… I was alone right now I wanted to dance so bad right now,ever since I was about five dancing was my life it was the way I delt with bad things like when I learned that my grandfather had died I went ointo my room and danced. I laughed at the picture from my memory. I got up from the bed and went over to my computer they had given me. I went strait to itunes. I could vent to ways now, one was buying tons of music so that they could pay for all of it although I was smart enough to know that money was not a problem for the volturi. I went on and bought all of my favorite dancing music. There was at least 100 songs on there and more then have of them were techno the other half was I had the music taken care of I dug into my suitcase for my old daceing cloths,they were not like perceptional dancing cloths but they held up over about four years time. Once I was dressed I looked in the mirror and almost did not recognize my self I had not worn these cloths in years. I almost cried at that point again my parents always loved It when I danced. I was wearing a pair of black leggings and a skirt that was flowy and easy to move in and a simple tank top but it was all very flexible for dancing so it worked.

Once I had all my music packed up I took it to the room that aro earlier introduced to me as the training room. I didn't think anyone would be training at this time. Once I got there I found that I was right it empty I placed the little stareo down and turned the volume up first on the CD was porcelain heart I loved this song but it was a little to appropriate for this occasion. It brought tears to my eyes… I went to go change it but as the lyrics drifted into my ears I couldn't help but move my whole body to the I was dancing again and it felt as though I never stopped. I felt tears rolling down my eyes and I tasted the saltiness of them in my mouth. I went to do a spin and I landed on the floor I tried to get up again but I couldn't my body would not let me I was just lying there balling my eyes out now I should have felt disgraceful. Week letting a little boy like alec get to me but I didn't feel that way I felt comfort sitting there. The music started to fade in the back round I was going to get up to go to my room but I couldn't there was arms holding me I

Maybe it was alec the though made me smile.

"alec" I questioned

"no not at all" I looked up to the mystery man it was Demetri.

"OH GOD how embarrassing" I said trying to wipe up my tears.

" no not him either but a lot of people say we look a lot alike" he said with a laugh.

"not what I meant I said trying to get up but his arms were like rock. I could not move them I looked at his he was staring deeply at me I looked into his eyes although they were bright crimson, like blood they were comforting in a way. I looked away and so did Demetri he quickly got up and did a akward cough.

"do you want me to help you into your room." he said I looked at him with questioning eyes.

He looked embarrassed when he found out how that sounded "I didn't mean it that way I swear".

I laughed at him. He looked so human at that point it was refreshing. "don't worry I know what you meant" I said giving him a half smile.

"so do you need help carring your stuff?" he asked

"yes I would love some help" I said wiping the last of my tears away

"so do you like the castle so far" Demetri asked I looked at him with unbelieving eyes. He looked over at me well I mean aside from everything

"well I can honestly say that from here on out I don't think my life will ever be boring" we both laugh at my statement untill he came to a compleate holt

"well madam I believe we are here." he said in a really good French accent. I looked at him with a look of surprise he opened the door and pointed towards it

"after you my lady" he said I laughed at him

"don't try and be all cool I like it when you act your self." i said he looked at me with astonishment

"hey how do you know that the real me is not the cool version" he asked while puffing out his chest.

"good night Demetri" I said as I looked at him I could just see what was coming up he was slowly coming closer with his lips at ready. I panicked and turned my head to the side so his lips touched my cheek not my own lips after that I could tell that was not how Demetri planed that but before he got a chance to do it again I slipped in to my room

"thank you for everything really I appreciate it, good night." I said while slaming the door on my last word so he couldn't have a chance to reply

Once in my room I set my things down and laid down on my bed exhausted and not even from the dancing. I got up and when over to my suitcase looked around for my pj's I had on earlier. I found them and quickly changed.

"did you have fun" I turned sharply around to see who was talking to me, but after searching the room I saw nothing untill I got to the taris out side my window there he was smug as ever sittting there on the edge. None other than alec.

"what do you want" I asked almost letting my tears get the best of me but I didn't.

"I came because I was going to appoligize to you" he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"excuse me,was?" I questioned

"yes was. Untill I saw you with Demetri. No matter where you are your always going to be a slut." alec shot the words at me like som kind of weapon or that what they felt like atleast.

"you don't even know me" I shot at him with a eaqual amount of force

"well that didn't stop you when you were acting so desperate in the car." he looked at me and when I had nothing to say he went on "and I know you a lot more than you and felix were sent months in adavce to spy on you we saw everything you did and who you did it with" he said I looked at him appauled

"that is my personal buissness. Plus I am a different." I was cut off before I could finish

"no don't even say you're a different person now because your pulling the same old tricks." he said

"get out" I said between clenched teeth

"hmm you know the worst part when we first started spying on you I told my self that I would never fall for a girl like you then you got here and I did. I should have known better.I guess you're my only exception" he said and he left with his words lingering in the air.

I pressed my hand to my head and just sat on my bed I regret so much right now how could he bring that up he knew what that guy did to me and he is calling me a slut… I suddenly looked up right into the mirror I dint recognize who I was right now it was like I was a new person the old me would never cry this much in a lifetime. And especially over a guy. I stood up with a look of pure hatred I didn't even know who it was for maybe for me the person I was portraying or alec or everyone. But right now I didn't want to think about that I wanted to take my anger out and now. I got dressed in some jeans and a black tank top with my black leather coat over it all and a pair of stilettos. I was going out tonight and I didn't care where they had to have some kind of clubs in Italy. And I was going to take alec's car I believe.

I ran out side trying not to make a sound. Once I got outside I spotted the car and ran towords it untill jane appeared out of nowhere.

"late isn't it" she asked with a quirky eyebrow raised

"jane please let me go, you have no ideal what I have been through today." she stared off into space for a moment after I was done talking it felt like a million years passed by although it was only a minute.

"I think I can emagine, and I cant let you go" she said crossing her arms over her chest. I gave a disbelieving look. "….unless you have someone go with you" she said smiling at me.

"oh jane do you want to go clubbing with me" I asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"well I guess if I have to" she tossed me a set of keys

I looked at her with curiosity

"what car" I asked she smiled at me. A cheeky smug grin. She pointed behind me I turned around and imitatly put my hand to my mouth. "this car" I asked. It was a Mazda rx-7 in blood red.

"you look like a girl who likes the color red" jane said I ran over to the car

"so do you want to drive or am I driving" I asked, jane looked at me and laughed.

"I'm not getting in a car with you I am driving my own car." she said getting in to a nice Nissan 350z it was purple I loved it but I loved the one she gave me to drive more.

I got in the car and the seats were so cool they had seatbelts that were like racecars I couldn't help but wonder if the volturi actually had a fun side.

Jane had already started her car and was at the end of the garage I started the engine and it purred to life there was a sound system like no other it could I hooked up my ipod and took off tot catch up to jane. I was right next to her when she roled down her window. I did the same

"hey do you like that car?" she asked I looked at her like she was crazy of course I loved it

"well let me think about that jane?" I said with a very sarcastic voice "why?" I asked

"well because if you want that car it's yours" she said I felt like my heart was going to stop. "you do have your license, right?" she eyed me I felt my face drop a little.

"well I know how to drive if that is what your asking" I said looking down trying not to look to guilty

"we will work on that later," said jane rolling her eyes " follow me and try to keep up." she said with a smile I knew from driving recently with Alec vampires don't really like going the speed limit. Thinking of Alec made me want to cry and kick someone's ass. As I was thinking I didn't even realize Jane had taken off with a worried expression I looked over my shoulder and there was Felix with a very pissed off look. I quickly stepped on the gas although it was not needed in this car, because I took off a little to fast It took a second to get control of the wheel again but once I did I caught sight of Jane, and tried to follow her but it was so hard I finally gave up trying to get in front of her so I just satyed where I could see her and made sure no cops could see jane turned a sharp corner it cought me off guard but I made the turn as I saw her purple Nissan pull up into a ally I wondered what she was doing, but I followed anyway. Once we got into the ally jane parked next to a garbage can. I went ahead of her and parked a little bit further because I didn't want to have to smell the stink. Once I parked jane was already waiting for me by my door.

"what are we doing here I thought we were going to go tot a _hot_ club" I said with a grin.

"just follow me" she said already walking away towords a nasty looking building that looked run down,there was even a sign that said condemned, I looked around there was nobody around so I followed her once we gont in the building it was completely empty. I gave jane a questioningly look, where were we. She paid me no mind though and kept on walking to the back of the building. Soon we reached a flight of stairs

"the club is called underworld, keep close to me" was all jane said before she started climbing down the stairs once we reached the bottom I heard a loud bumping sound coming from behind a door.

"this is a club right?" I asked

"yes, why?" Jane replied

"well don't you think the music would be a little louder" jane just laughed at me. She opend the door but behing it was not a ton of dancing drunk people it was a safe like door but it didn't look likr there was a way in untill a scaner popped out of the wall jane just put a little card up to it then the doors started to open that is when it felt like a real club there was bumping music and people galor. Jane grabbed my hand ang lead me through the crowd.

"this place is so cool" I yelled to jane

"I know-" jane was cut off before she could finish her sentence. There was a girl standing in front of her. She looked asian and she had red eyes like jane she was beautiful like jane also I asumed she was a vampire.

"well hello Jane did you bring a snack?" she said eyeing me. I felt awkward under her gaze.

"well Kayla, because of club rules I cant stop you if you want to eat her. But let me tell you she is aro's personal guest and my brother and demitri's mate I don't think you want to do that." by the look on her face she really didn't want to eat me. I kinda laughed at her, in my mind of course. Jane pushed past the girl with her shoulder. Once we got to a table I looked at jane and noticed she was avoiding my gaze.

"so I am guessing these are all vampires?" I gave me a cheeky smile

"vampire clubs are so much better then humans we have eternity to party." she said

"jane whats a mate?" I questioned

"it is a topic that will be saved for a later time." she said

"jane" I said giving her a look of disaproval

"I will tell you when we arent having a good time."she said grabbing my hand again and lead me on the dance floor. At first we were getting used to the music swaying our hips then a techno song came on and every one got on the dance floor at first I didn't know how safe I was surrounded by vampires who were free to eat me but soon the though just left my mind when we really got into the music,soon swaying turned into grinding things were getting pretty hot and heavy as we danced I put my arms around janes neck and went low swinging my hips all the way down. As I came up we both laughed. Then a guy came up to us. He had blond hair that was cut neatly around his face and he had brown eyes that were almond shaped

"well well ladies your looking good" he said in a deep Italian accent.

"and you wont be if you don't leave" Jane threatened

"come on jane I am just interested in your new friend" he said eyeing me but not like something to eat so it didn't feel that awkward.

"well that's to bad she is mine tonight" she said sliding her arms around my neck then she leaned down

"just go with it" she whispered in my ear . Rigtht after that she looked between me and the boy then finally she stuck her tounge out and licked my lips with the tip of her tounge I smiled. I had,had enough drinks to blame it on the alcohol. After she was done with that she kissed down my neck I looked up and smiled at the boy he was just sitting there with a stunned loo on his face. I though I would make this even more fun I grabbed janes face and connected our lips I started making out with her as sexy as I could. I looked up again and the boy was adjusting him self I smiled to my self and got more into it grinding and kissing finally he left. I stopped and me and jane looked at each other and laughed some more

"well that was fun" I said

"haha yeah, my brother has no ideal what he is missing out on your really good at that." she said smiling although my smile faltered a little she noticed it to.

"do you want to go back to the castle" I nodded

"yes I think I have had a little to much to drink anyway I am getting a headache.

"ok I will drive us home "

"ok" I said leaning on Jane for help walking the next thing I remember iwas waking up with a spliting headache I sat up then got a funny feeling in my stomach

* * *

ok songs for this chap...

the only the only exception by paramore because of what alec said to sapphira

if i had you by adam lambert because it reminds me of the club scene and well the title says it all

the fast and the furius by the teriyaki boy haha because of the cars in my story are from tokyo drift so yeah

and dum dum dum

i kissed a girl by katy perry for obvious resons

ok i am soory for waiting for ever tio update again but i promise i will never make you all wait that long ever again


	6. no one knocks anymore do they?

Once Aro left my room, I let out a sigh I knew for some reason that this was coming. I got up and turned to get in the shower but there were no towels in my room.

"Really" I said to myself. I got up and walked outside maybe I could find someone I peeked my head out of my door there was no one there I took a chance and knocked on the room next to mine. There was silence. Therefore, I started to walk off

"What do you need?" said an annoyed voice from behind me. I turned around afraid of the person I would find there

"Alec well I was looking for a towel. I'm all out," I said avoiding eye contact with him. When I looked up, he motioned for me to come in. I looked him over he was wearing just a towel himself.

"Sorry I d didn't mean to disturb you." I said stuttering a little. Gosh, what was my problem?

"it's cool' he said "um…come on in I have an extra towel in here. He said not really smiling but giving a half ass I am ok look. I followed him in looking as he walked away from me he had a perfectly sculpted body he had slight abs like not major but you could tell they were there. And his arms were actually shaped nicely he looked like a sex god.

"um sapphira." he said trying to hand me a towel I did a awkward laugh and took it I was almost to the door when I turned around

"Um Alec last night when I was drunk beyond belief were there with me?" I asked because I truly didn't know it could have been a sweet dream or a nightmare I couldn't decide yet.

"Yes I was there Jane asked if I could watch you while she went to get your car." he said looking down

"Well thank you for everything" I said getting ready to walk out of the room

"Wait" Alec, said grabbing my arm. I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes" I asked

"Um well the other thing that happened last night I am sorry for that but I think it will be better if we stop this game we are playing… And umm… well…just be friends." he finished again not meeting my gaze.

"Yeah I think you are one hundred percent right." I said fight the tears that were ready to burst out. Before Alec could say anything, I stopped him

"well I have to go Aro is giving me a big huge talk about rules to day so I will see you later" I said in a rush this time finally walking out the door I ran into my room, quickly got undressed and hopped in the shower as the hot water hit my face I let my tears go.

As soon as I was done I got out of the shower and walked over to my suit case I picked out a black lace bra and some underwear to match then I was about to pick up my purple skinny jeans when I heard a know at my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled

"Jane" once I heard that I walk right up to the door not caring weather I was covered up or not. It was just Jane

"Hello" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice once I opened my eyes I saw Jane was not alone Alec was with her. It took all of me not to hide behind the door. However, I decided not to he needed to see what he was missing.

"Well thank god you haven't gotten dressed yet," said Jane said not even caring I was just in a bra and underwear. Where as Alec was looking away he would not even make eye contact with me.

"Hey what do you guys need," I asked looking directly at Alec

"Aro wants you to look nice for the meeting," she said with a smile "which means wearing my cloths for today"

"Tell me what the damage is," I said rolling my eyes once I said that Jane was already pulling out a black pencil skirt and long sleeve white shirt that was skintight.

"Really Jane" I asked raising my eyebrows

"It is the elder's orders, like Aro said this morning things will change," she said handing over the cloths

"And wear heels with hit it is more formal she said leaving my room, also leaving Alec sitting in the corner. He was so silent I had not even noticed he was still there while I was talking. I turned to him with longing in my eyes

'Alec…" I trailed off

"Save it you're going to be late to your first official volturi guard meeting" he said trying to walk away

"Thank you for the towel, this morning" I said looking away it killed me to admit but every time I looked in to his crimson eyes I was venerable

"Your welcome" and with that I heard my door close.

I got ready in the cloths that Jane brought me I do admit I looked hot but it was not me. I looked in the mirror my hair was curly and down and my make up was simple light eyeliner, mascara and a little lip-gloss. With the with shirt tucked into the pencil skirt. Finally, the part I was dreading

I looked over to my closet in there was women's worst enemy well at least the enemy of women's feet… high heels the pair that Jane brought to me were afloat seven inches and had a pointy toe but the end of them were cut off showing my completely unpainted toenails.

"well Sav now or never" I said looking my self in the mirror once more before I left to the main room and since I still didn't know my way around the caste to well they send Felix to pick me up as I walked outside I saw him get a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Felix nice to see you again"

"The pleasure is all mine miss," he said eyeing me up and down. I simply rolled my eyes I was so tired of people by now I lost the ambition to flirt back.

"Can we just go I said motioning for him to lead the way." as he walked ahead of me I could help my self I had to look over to Alec's door.

"Are you coming" Felix said keeping the grin on his face. I shook my head yes, as we walked down the long hallway I could not help but notice all of the art work on the walls.

'We are here missing" Felix said opening two large doors using just his pointer finger. I laughed at him I was never impressed by strength. It was always a man wits. As I entered what I knew now as the throne room. There was Aro sitting in the chair closest to the floor and Marcus and Caius were in chairs a bit further back then Aro's

"Ah young sapphira I am glad you have decided to join us," Aro said sitting down in his fancy seat I went and stood by Jane

"First order of business." Aro said looking at everyone, "I think you will like Jane," he said smiling at her

"Sapphira will need some new cloths" as he said that I could almost hear Jane squeal. "And please get proper sleeping attire." he said looking at me, when I had fallen asleep I was in my clubbing cloths.

"Sorry about that usually I sleep in just my bra and underwear" I said earning a snicker from Demetri and Felix

'Like I said proper sleeping attire," he repeated forming his lips in to a hard thin line.

"next the volturi have a job opening as of last night and since you cant seem to find something productive to do when you are bored sapphira the job will be yours " he said

"What kind of job" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"You will be a secretary," he said

"You fired that poor girl at the front because you though I needed a job" I said disbelieving Aro just kept going on not even acknowledging my question.

"And finally the rules for you" he said pulling out a list

"Number one- no going out with out permission from me Caius or Marcus, and you must have a chaperone as in only the main guard" I nodded my head I knew a rule like that would come up

"Number two- you must look presentable during meetings, at work and when we have guest other than that you may dress in your own cloths."

"Number three- no driving… until you are turned"

"Number four- you must pick a age you want to be changed at"

"Number five- no roaming the castle"

"number six- as you know we are vampires and we need to sustain ourselves in some way so every evening at six o clock you must leave the castle with Alec." before he could go on I interrupted

"Well see I don't think that is going to work" I tried to say before Alec placed a hand over my mouth. I glared up at him and stuck my tongue out and I licked him. He immediately removed his hand wiping it on his cloak.

"Rule number seven" interjected Caius "no back talking, interrupting and no disrespect to anyone," he said glaring down at me. I nodded in return not wanting him to even acknowledge me anymore he was scary and it took a lot to scare me.

"With that said get on your way to your job" said Aro clapping his hands together dismissing everyone. I turned around only to be meeting with Alec's face. He glared down at me

"Come on, I was granted the great displeasure of showing you to your office" he said walking away

"Hey Mr." I said grabbing his arm trying to turn him around but I could not so instead I walked around to the front of him. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What is your problem?" I yelled in his face

"I don't know maybe I don't like other peoples spit on my hands" he sneered at me.

"Well maybe I don't like other people's hands over my mouth" I said right back at him

"Well maybe I want you to live to see tomorrow" he said with his teeth clenched.

"What are you talking about" I asked lowering my voice now

"Yeah I though that would get you attention, the volturi are not your average adoptive family if it were anyone else to disrespect them like that they would have died on the spot. You don't get it do you" he said looking at me with softer eyes

"Why then" I asked a hint of sadness in my voice

"Why what"

"Why am I still alive then" I said looking back over to the now empty thrones

"Because your gift is to powerful" he simply said and started walking off

"Alec wait" I yelled to him he stopped and slightly turned I ran up to him and looked him in the eyes

"I am tired of this," I said looking into his cold crimson eyes

"Of what" he said sighing I simply pointed to him and me

"Us I am tired of us always fighting it is making us being friends really hard I just want us to be cool" I said all in one breath. I looked at him trying to keep the longing out of my eyes

"Look right now friendship sounds really good. And I don't want to always be mad at you either" he said while giving me a smile that was clearly forced

"Good" I said not really thinking it would be that easy.

"Ok" I awkwardly held out my hand and he took it just as awkwardly

"Ok this is weird… I mean I hug my friends all the time," I said dropping his hand then I put my arms around his neck as he rapped his around my waist. I sniffed in his intoxicating smell it was like heaven to my nose. Unfortunately, we broke apart eventually.

"So which way to my new office" I said with a laugh he mealy smiled and walked away. As we walked I just felt so awkward this was the guy that I really liked and longed for his lips to touch mine again… and here is me saying we should just be friends, gosh what was wrong with me

"We are here" he announced as I looked up from mentally beating myself up there was a simple desk like you would expect a normal little office

"You know I have a question," I said turning on my heels to look at Alec in the eyes

"Ask away," he said

"well since you guys are vampires why do you need to have someone working here, I mean really who is going to call you guys" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice if Aro thought I would sit around here all day doing nothing then he had another thing coming.

"well see here's the thing sometimes there are people that call us like other covens who may have a newborn problem or some one reporting a violation of our laws." he said I just nodded

'yeah well how often does that happen once a year" I sneered at him

" you would be surprised really at how many calls we get a day" he said "now here is your pencil and when ever someone calls you, you will write there name and there problem and there location and if they are part of a coven we will need that information to" he finished

"Yeah can you go get me my nail polish I am bored?" I droned as Alec started walking away.

"Get it yourself," he said not bothering turning around

"Please ales I am at work I cant just get up and leave," I said with a snicker I knew I was being a smart ass but I could not help my self

"Ok" he said

"Wait you don't know what color I want" I wined at him

"Loiter me guess I will bring your black and your red," he said giving me a knowing look. I just blushed

"Aw you know mw so well" I said "or are you just gay" he turned around cheeks a bright red I smiled

"Aw Alec I always wanted a gay friend" I smiled at him but got a death glare from him.

Alec pov

As I walked up the winding staircase to sapphira's room I heard loud feet coming my way I instantly knew who it was to I tried to hind my face and walk past him with out being noticed

"Alec" Felix roared I mealy gave him a nod

"So Alec have you finally sealed the deal with sapphira" I looked at him with my eyebrow raised

"no Felix we have decided to be friends" I said not likening saying it out loud this is not what I wanted but I think she was right it was for the better in the end.

"So you don't mind if I try and tap that do you," he said smiling I growled at him

'Felix don't you dare you sick fuck she is fifteen and you are twenty six years old" I said through clenched teeth

"Hey age is but a number" he teased "and remembers the deal we made with Aro who ever she falls for is the age she will be turned at"

"That was before you decided you were going to fuck goanna and kill her last night." I sneered he just growled at me

"So yeah I think you're going to stay away from her unless you want to be paralyzed again for two day I might make it more and let's not mention what Jane would do to you." I growled then walked away. But as I was making my dramatic exit I heard foot steps right behind me what ever if he wanted to follow me I didn't care. As I turned in to sapphires room, I heard Felix. I turned sharply on my heels

"What I asked" in a hiss

'Dude your nasty you know that… because your not getting any your going to go through her panty drawer?" he looked at me with a smile

"I am not Felix she asked me to get her some nail polish," I said grabbing the darkest black I could find and the brightest red I could find then I headed out

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could so Felix had no chance of catching me and bugging mew some more once I got down there I saw her drawing in a note book I used my duper vision to try and see what she was drawing it was a picture of me. it was not half bad she had some skills once she saw me she flipped over the notebook and held pout her hand I placed the nail polish on her hand and pulled up a chair.

"So buddy what you want to talk about," I said she smiled at me

"Well buddy since your gay you could paint my nails for me" she said while jutting out her bottom lip

"I don't think so buddy" I aid while shaking my head

'Do you want to have a movie night tonight I feel like watching a movie?" she said in a rush I was hesitant to nod. I still did not know if I could handle myself around her.

"Perfect come by my room at six' she asked

"We have to leave the castle at six to about seven so seven thirty I will come over" I said she simply nodded knowing why we had to leave. I could tell she did not like the fact that we feed on humans but I could also tell she knew why we had to.

"Ok buddy" she said turning around to go back to her desk. I walked off to go get my self-feed.

Sapphira pov

When Jane came down to my office and told me I was free to go I ran out of there faster than I think she could have I ran up to my room. I needed to get ready to go out me and Alec was supposed to leave the castle soon. As I was looking for some cloths, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I yelled

"Are you sure about that overtime I come to your door you nacre undressed" Alec tease

"I assure you I am dressed," I said but when I turned to go answer, the door Alec was already behind me

"I could have very well not been dressed" I teased

"I know… I decided I was going to take a chance" he said I just laughed at him but as soon as he was not looking, I turned bright red why did he do these things to me.

"Well I am just going to change then we can leave." I said lifting up my shirt. However, my arms were quickly stopped.

"You don't have time to change Heidi just returned with them" he said in kind of a rush I grabbed my plaid green purse and ran out the door. I really did not want to even hear anything. Alec grabbed my hand

"Do you want to get out of here fast?" he asked I looked at him trying to raise my eyebrow but not quiet getting there

"How" I asked eyeing him

"trust me" was all he said before he took my arm swinging it over his shoulder suddenly I was getting piggyback ride but at supersonic speed once we stopped and Alec let me down I dropped back into his arms because my head was still spinning once I could see again I smiled up at Alec.

"We have to do that again" he simply smiled at me

"So what shall we do?" I asked in a British accent

"Well do you want dinner?"

"Sure but wont that be weird for you since we all you don't eat," I said in a hushed tone

"no, come on lets go" he said yanking on my arm again as we walked a little way we soon found a nice little restraint once we got in I ordered the first thing I saw

"So how do you like the castle so far?" he asked

"well to be truthfully honest I want to go home to where Anna is I miss her and I promised her I would be there in a week so I have to find a way to get over America by then" I said with a sigh

"Why would you promise her something like that when you don't know what will happen?" he asked

"Because I care about her and always will," I said as the food came I looked at what it was it looked like some kind of ravioli. I mostly moved it around my plate I was not really hunger today. Once we left the retardant, we went for walk it was not quiet time to go back. as we walked down a ally there were about four guys sitting at the end of it they were dressed in skinny jeans and had spiked hair and they were also getting stoned off there asses. I just ignored them though but as soon as we were by them, they had to start talking

"Hey baby want to come party with us" a boy in plaid said I just ignored them again until one grabbed my arm I tuned around as I did Alec let out a fierce growl I put a hand on his shoulder

"You're going to manna let go of me," I said glaring at the boy but they laughed at me

"Why, is your fancy boyfriend going to something about it" hey teased

"No bitch I am," I said as I punched the guy holding me in the face he *stumbled back then looked up

"You really should have not done that," he said while his other boys got up from the street. Before I could talk Alec stepped in front of me lowering his head growling fiercely.

"you really should have not gone out side your houses today" he growled then I noticed around there feet was a weird fog thing it crept closer and closer before you knew it, it was covering all the boys ankles then they all collapsed on the ally floor I stared wide-eyed. Then the mist kept coming closer and closer soon it was inches from me I let out one last yell before darkness devoured me….

I woke up to my room, on my bed in phi's at that. "What happened?" I asked stifling a yawn

"Nothing" said Alec who was lying next to me using his hands as a pillow. "Well I was just about to turn on the movie," he said looking at me.

"Not what I meant Alec and you know it" I said glaring up at him.

"It was either I use my power on them or I kill them," he said avoiding eye contact.

"Aw Alec has a soft side" I said in a teasing voice.

"No don't get me wrong I would have drained all of those guys dry if you weren't there"

"Why… I mean why didn't you I mean if I were you I would have"

"One because it is not a good sight when a vampire feeds, and second even as old as I am I don't think I could resist your blood" ha said finally looking at me.

"Oh was all I said" I hated the fact I had nothing quirky to say but really how would one respond to that.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked still a little speechless

"What ever you want," he said giving me a tight closed smile it looked so cute on him. With his big red eyes, which I hoped, were brown when he was human. In addition, his dark brown hair that flipped right above his eyes and the way his lips were plump to perfection. In addition, his jaw was shaped perfectly like not quite an operates face but pretty damn close.

"Sapphira" Alec said knocking me out of my daydream.

"What?" I asked looking away

"What do you want to watch?" he asked

"Well I bet you will have my favorite movie," I said

"I take that bet," he challenged

"Save the last dance," I said

"Really I would have guessed some gruesome horror flick that would make even me cringes," he said laughing

"Well you guessed wrong" I a said looking at him "so do you have it" I asked awaiting the answer.

"No" he said quickly

"Haha I win the bet then what is my prize," I said trying to lift a eyebrow but failing

"Well I could make your prize very inappropriate…," he said actually lifting a eyebrow. I could not help but smile it made my heart jump.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I accused my smile growing

"I wouldn't have to try hard" he smirked at me

"Want to bet," I said as he leaned in close to my face

"I don't think friends seduce there friends" he said stopping a little away from my face I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine at that moment I knew it wisent just playful banter anymore he was leaving it open for me. RLight now it was my choice

"It is not illegal to kiss your friends" I said leaning in the rest of the way meeting our lips together as we got into the kiss I felt his hand on the small of my back and then he was on top of me as I took a brake to breath I looked up to him and smiled. "It's not illegal to make out either" I said hr gave a huff mixed with a laugh.

"I hope not because If so I am about to brake the law" he said going down to my neck giving me kisses.

"I hope you do" I smiled grabbing his face bringing it up to my own as our lips met for the second time tonight but this time I could feel his tongue against my lips… he was asking for permission and I gladly gave it to him I opened my mouth as his tongue wrestled mine for dominance, he won.

Finally, I got the courage to lift his shirt over his head then he reached down for my top but before he even touched it, he looked to me asking for permission again. I simply nodded and I felt his hands at my waist and in one second, my shirt was on the ground and so was his. I tangled my hands in his hair as he lead kisses down my neck eventually getting to my collarbone. Going across not leaving any part of skin kiss free I let out a moan on response.

"Are you sure friends do this?" Alec asked stopping

"Oh shut up, i am done taking caution!" I teased flipping him over on his back with me on top.

"Why don't you shut me up" he tested. I smiled at him as I smashed my lips into his kissing with such passion it was no longer a hot moment it was beautiful. Then suddenly I heard a gasp.

"ALEC what the hell are you doing" as I heard the yell I knew who it was, but I wish I didn't I turned my head and found Aro standing there…

**very important you need to read the AN right below this sentence!**

* * *

wow i loved this chapter!

ok he is the key to getting the next chapter i need 23 comments... what should i say you are asking well here it is do you think sapphira should end up with the on the edge alec or the ever so sweet demetri cause to tell you the truth i dont know my self yet haha! oh and how many people have beed waychging degrassi am i the only one who thinks eli is so hot and really hot when he has that bad bot look of evil on... i love him soooooooooooo much haha you can tell me anbout that HAHA i just need 23 comments so say whatever

ok so the songs for ths chapter

we'll be a dream- we the kings feat. demi lovato

love like woah-the ready set

immposible-shontelle


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note

I am very thankful for all of my reviews but sadly my computer is broken so it might take me a while to get a new chapter up but don't worry I will post a new one as soon as possible even if I have to completely re write it for all of my wonderful fans. And once again I apologize greatly for this but as all people know computers can be quiet stupid! And I hope this does not effect my fan base at all as in please don't disown me for this! With all love for my fans.

Mortaltwilight09

3


	8. please dont leave me

"Master Aro it isn't what it…" Alec tried as he stood up off the bed but his efforts were proven futile as Aro's hand silenced him.

"You will not speak" he started with a cool look in his eyes "you will however go to the throne room and wait for me there" he said finally get a tiny grip on himself. Alec just nodded and went to go pick up his shirt, up until this point I was frozen. I was about to stop him then I had remembered what Alec had said earlier about not pushing them so much. Once Alec left I was left there alone in my room with Aro he looked at me then jestered for me to cover myself. I did as he asked mainly because I felt almost completely naked under his eyes.

"Aro it was my fault" I tried to explain but he just shook his head.

"No I believe in this situation two people are at fault" he said looking at me with a glare. "Just remember your future rest in our hands" he threatened I almost cringed but of course he had to continue. "And compared to how we treat other humans you have it pretty nice." With that he finally left.

I breathed a sigh of relief. What had I just done?

Alec's pov

I ran as fast as I could to the throne room I didn't want to overhear the talk sapphira was about to get. Once I got there I was stuck waiting letting my thoughts wonder… what would have happened if Aro didn't come in when he did would he have stolen her v-card. If she still even had it, i would have loved to hear her scream my name. The though made a smile come to my face.

"Isn't that what got you in this mess" I looked around for whoever could have said that and in the corner of the room there I found her, Elise. My ex

"Since when can you read minds now" I sneered at her

"No but I do know what that goofy grin means Alec did you forget already, we used to date" she smiled at me "I know when you're thinking about sex"

"What are you even doing here?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"I have a feeling your about to find out" she said looking at the door just as clockwork Aro came in. I just stayed quiet

"Alec I would like you explain to me what you were doing" Aro started I felt really nervous how was I supposed to tell him that. Before I had to explain much though he interrupted

"Don't answer that question" he said shaking his head "what do you think we should have done if you killed her?" he questioned I didn't want to think about that for some reason I felt very passionate, strong feelings for this girl.

"Please forgive me master "I said while bowing my head

"Of course we don't have time for this though I was just informed of a werewolf problem in America" he started "I'm sending you, Elise, Felix, and Corin" I looked at the master questioningly what an odd hunting party usually Jane and I are always together.

"Master what of my sister" I asked in all politeness

"She refuses to go she says quote unquote "I will kill that nasty STD infested bitch" he said not even changing his facial expression. I had never actually heard Aro say bitch before it was a strange thing to hear.

"When will we be leaving master" I asked hoping I get to say good-bye to sapphira before I leave.

"You leave now" he said

"But sir hunting party like these take months" I said with my forehead slightly creased.

"I realize this" was all he said before he left our sight.

Aro's pov

I was walking back to my quarters when I heard a disturbing sound I assumed it was some of the guard again "going at it" as they like to say. I walked further down the hall to tell them to keep it down. When I realized that the sound was coming from sapphira's room I ran to the door and slammed it open. I was completely shocked by what was in front of my eyes.

Once I was done talking to Alec I went to my own personal study. There waiting for me on my orders was demitri.

"Master I am so sorry "he started "I have failed you" he finished in a rush I simply smiled at him

"It is fine we can't control human lust" i said walking over to him "now can we". "But no worries I have fixed your mistake Alec should be away for a while that gives you plenty of time to get the girl.

"But sir she doesn't love me as I do her" demitri said

"she will though I promise you that remember it is you who she belongs with" I said hoping this was enough to convince him "now go comfort her tell her the news of Alec leaving she will need someone there" I said pushing him out of the door. Once he was gone I was almost sure I was alone until I heard my wife Sulpicia clear her throat.

"What a web you're weaving dear" she said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I must we can't have a repeat of what happened with Marcus" I said "I can tell she doesn't want to stay here after she has been changed and I don't think Chelsea's ability is working on her" if she convinces Alec to leave with her I might as well have gotten rid of my whole army" I said grabbing my head as if it were hurting. What a silly human thing to do.

"Come to bed sweetie you seemed stressed" she said grabbing my arm pulling me out of the door.

**read the authors note below- VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

ok this is just a little bit to tide all of my great fans over!

and of course the music for this chapter. everything pheobe sharp i love this new artist really cheak her out on /pheobesharpmusic please go now wait not now i need to

tell you the important news i need 35 reviews in order for me to post the next chapter!


End file.
